Marvel Universe
The Marvel Universe refers primarily to Earth-616, the version of Earth populated by many inter-related comic series, as well cartoon and film offshoots of the same. The most popular and well-known titles include Spider-Man (''core title is Amazing Spider-Man), ''X-Men (''core title is ''Uncanny X-Men, among others''), ''The Avengers, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Punisher, Daredevil, and Fantastic Four in the superhero genre. The Marvel Universe is more technologically advanced and more magically and psionically active than our own and there are several islands and small countries (especially in the former USSR) that do not exist on Earth Standard. While a wide variety of superpowers, para-, super-, and ultra-normal abilities, and genetic differences are more or less common in the Marvel Universe, they usually come with unpleasant side-effects. Unfortunately, Sue-powers are difficult to classify in this universe. Resurrection and return from death, clones, unknown twins, and tragic pasts/futures/destinies are moderately frequent for main characters. Mutations may be more or less visible to the naked eye, leaving people ranging from baseline human in appearance to drastically altered in shape, texture, and appendage-count. Earth-616 is home to many non-human (in the sense of Homo sapiens sapiens) sentients, including Homo sapiens superior, mutants, primarily dealt with in the X-Men titles; the Eternals, a superhuman offshoot of humans; Deviants, the likewise superhuman adversaries of the Eternals; Homo mermanus, a humanoid aquatic species; the Inhumans and the Subterraneans, genetically created by the Deviants; and other tags and ends of genetic experiments in forgotten corners of the world. The most frequently appearing alien species include the Kree, fairly militaristic humanoids; the Skrulls, reptilian shape-shifters able to mimic another being's features exactly; and the Shi'ar, humanoids of avian descent. Gods, demons, and creatures from Earth myth appear with reasonable frequency, though they are occasionally altered somewhat to fit the pseudoscientific reasoning of the universe. While possible, time traveling to the past to change things merely creates a split in the time-stream (a la the Trousers of Time) and the traveler will generally return to their own future, unaltered from the divergence created in the past. Changes to the whole time-stream, without just creating a split are classified as a Very Bad Idea. Travel to the future is certainly acceptable, but not recommended. In the PPC So far, two portions of the Marvel Universe have had minis discovered. *''Avengers'' minis are mini-Nick Furys (sometimes termed mini-Furys). *''X-Men'' minis are mini-Sentinels. The mini-Sentinels were created at the Xavier Fanfiction Institute, an Official Fanfiction University which specifically served the X-Men movieverse. Agents from this Continuum * Aegis (X-Men mutant) * Agen____t (Avengers-verse S.H.I.E.L.D agent) * Gauri Narain * James Henderson * Katie Cray * Although he is not native to X-Men, Alec Troven spent time in the comic canon under the alias "Firestorm." Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agent Monty Biggins (DF and DoP) and Steven Fontwell's 2011 class of Agents-in-Training (DoP) ** "Everlasting Light" (X-Men comics), Monty solo ** "The First Challenge" (MST, X-Men comics) ** "Field Trip" (''The Avengers'' movieverse), the trainees minus Monty Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Cille and Sally (DMS, X-Men Division) ** "First Mission" (X-Men: Evolution) ** "Second Mission" (X-Men: Evolution) * "Connecting the Dots" (crossover with The Incredibles, Portal, Megamind, Jurassic Park, The Matrix, Death Note, Donkey Kong Country, Kim Possible, Ice Age, The Land Before Time, and a few miscellaneous others), Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) * "Discovering Capabilities" (X-Men movieverse), Agents Ian and Lee (DMS) * "Ficlet" (interlude, X-Men comics), Alec Troven (DI) * "Quack!" (''The Avengers'' movieverse), Agents Priyala and Saline, (DF) * "Nothing Short of a God" (X-Men movieverse; crossover with Twilight), Agents Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) and the Reader and Kozar (DIC) * "Dead Right" (''The Avengers'' movieverse), Agent Kyaris, (DoI) * "Into the Green" (X-Men movieverse; crossover with Transformers and Ghostbusters), Agents Melissa and May (DF) Category:Continua Category:Comics Category:Films Category:TV Series